Immersion en Terre du Milieu
by Yzeute-la chose
Summary: bienvenue en Terre du Milieu, je suis la narratrice et je vous emmène dans mes valises pour la quete de la communauté de l'anneau!
1. Sommaire

**Une immersi****on en Terre du Milieu.**

******TOME I**

**Sommaire :**

**Chapitre un : L'arrivée et l'installation.**

**Chapitre deux : L'anniversaire de Bilbon.**

**Chapitre trois : L'échappée belle.**

**Chapitre quatre : Une rencontre inattendue au Poney Fringant.**

**Chapitre cinq : Course contre la montre.**

**Chapitre six : La communauté de l'anneau.**

**Chapitre sept : Sur la route du sud.**

**Chapitre huit : **** Caradhras et Kazad dhum.**

**Chapitre neuf ****: ****La Lorien.**

**Chapitre dix**** : l****a communauté se sépare.**


	2. arrivée et installation

**Une intrusion en Terre du milieu, TOME I**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Tolkien, **

**sauf moi, la narratrice et aussi un elfe bien mignon tout plein! **

**Rating : qu'est-ce ? **_Pour l'instant, T je pense, on verra pour la suite!_

**Résumé :**_ Souvenir d'une aventure en Terre du milieu, histoire de la guerre de l'anneau vue par une jeune femme qui se réveille à Fondcombe un mois avant l'anniversaire de Frodon et Bilbon._

**P_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_**

**Chapitre un : L'arrivée et l'installation.**

J'écris ce rêve comme une histoire, moi qui ai crue, comme Alice, que j'étais dans un rêve.

En fait, cela c'est vraiment passé et je n'en suis pas sortie indemne...

Quand je me suis réveillée ce matin-là, je sentis que c'était bizarre, j'étais intimement persuadée que je n'étais pas chez moi; en effet, l'odeur, la luminosité et le son étaient différents.

Puis, je me suis réellement demandé où j'étais, et, comme un écho à ma pensée, une voix masculine me répondit. Celle d'Elrond, j'ai vraiment halluciné! Et je me suis dit que c'était juste un rêve, un phantasme, voir peut-être même un cauchemar car je ne savais pas ce qui allait m'arriver.

Mais dans ce rêve, je me suis rapidement levée, alors que j'aurais certainement aimé flemmarder un petit peu, mais ma vessie s'étant réveillée avec moi, et rêve ou pas, je me suis dirigée vers les commodités. Ce que personne ne sait dans ce bas-monde, c'est que les elfes! Sont des écologistes (toilettes sèches), tout est fonctionnel, pratique, agréable, en effet, même la texture du sol en pierre était douce et fraiche, tout comme la température de la pièce.

Lorsque je suis allé m'attabler, j'ai rencontré Gandalf, qui était en visite à Fondcombe

Pendant ce merveilleux repas **assez peu** frugal, nous avons parlé de nombreuses choses, de tout et de rien en même temps, mais je n'ai osé lui avouer qu'il était décédé (chez nous) depuis un an. J'ai trouvé que les elfes étaient des gens très cultivés avec de nombreuses coutumes très intéressantes. Cela m'a donné envie de tout connaître, en plus d'avoir un entrainement physique adapté aux compétences demandées, pour partir à l'aventure dans ce monde.

Nous étions le vingt-huit juillet ce jour-là et ils furent étonnés de mes quelques connaissances sur ce pays et éventuellement sur le peu que j'ai osé dévoiler sur notre avenir commun. Je n'ai pas su à cette époque si j'étais en droit de tout leur dire. J'avoue aussi, que ce n'est pas parce que je suis une femme avec un petit gabarit que ne suis pas courageuse et que je n'ai aucunes capacités pour me défendre. Alors moi aussi, à partir de ce jour, j'ai voulu savoir me servir aussi bien d'une épée que de ma tête, enfin, tout ce qu'il me fallait pour me sentir comme chez moi.

Cela dit; la nourriture était excellente, mais ils ont, comme dans ma propre famille (surtout ma grand-mère Mam), eut peur que je ne meurs de faim alors ils m'ont quelque peu gavé! (La sieste qui devait sûrement suivre le repas serait, je crois la bienvenue...)

Selon Gandalf, ma venue, ainsi que ma détermination furent un peu comme un signe avant coureur des temps sombres, hélas je n'ai jamais vraiment bien su mentir envers les gens que j'estime.

La culpabilité qui en résulte est parfois dure du combat envers soi-même et sa propre conscience.

Dans l'après-midi, déjà bien entamée, et après la sieste, nous avons mis en place les ''activités'' de chacun, avec Elrond : Les plantes pour soigner, Gandalf : La culture des peuples de la Terre du milieu, et un bel inconnu: Le combat pour ce qui me concernait.

Nous avions seulement jusqu'au vingt-deux septembre pour tout mettre en place;

Pas un seul jour de plus et nous devions tout faire pour arriver à faire face, le jour d'anniversaire des deux hobbits, en cas d'un quelconque problème.

Les premiers temps d'entrainement furent aussi intéressants, que harassants. Mais autant j'ai su apprendre le maniement de l'épée; souffrant de myopathie, je n'ai pu acquérir l'adresse de l'archer.

Jérômeth de son prénom, avait préparé un ou deux parcours du combattant, que l'on a parcouru par temps de pluies ou de tempêtes ou de pleine fournaise.

La vallée de Foncombe est protégée par la magie des elfes, de l'hiver glacial tuant la nature et ses essences.

Les cours d'Elrond étaient vraiment intéressants, beaucoup de théories, mais aussi de la préparation à base de plantes, devais-je lui demander comment étaient fait les lembas? J'ai aussi appris à cuisiner à la mode elfe, et en gratitude! Je leur ai fait un gâteau au yaourt..Mais avec du lait!

Les séances avec Gandalf étaient faites : de cours et de discussions très poussées et très émotionnelles, comme celles que l'on a avec un Ami véritable.

Et apprendre à se taire et faire de l'hypnose sur l'adversaire pour connaître ses desseins.

Il savait qu'une bonne partie des choses du monde où l'on se trouvait ne m'étaient pas inconnues, mais par peur de changer le futur, je n'avais le droit de les lui dévoiler enfin, pas tous!

Alors, je lui parlais de mon histoire, de mes envies, et lui me parlait un peu de sa vie, et de ce qu'il savait sur le monde où il est venu à naître, et des temps qui changeaient!

J'avoue aujourd'hui, que toutes ces connaissances acquises en ce temps-là me furent nécessaires pour réussir tout ce que j'ai entrepris, surtout pour aider le porteur de l'anneau dans sa quête, ainsi que la communauté!

Alors, ils m'ont doté d'une épée blanche et étincelante comme du mitril, l'acier m'a-t-on dit avait été forgé par les elfes dans les temps anciens, cela était un honneur pour moi d'avoir une épée. Elle avait un nom vraiment imprononçable alors j'ai demander la permission de la renommer, ce qu'ils m'ont accordé.

Même si cette épée devint rouge sang avec le temps et les batailles, je l'ai nommée ''Pater Familias'',

Le Père de Famille, celui qui se doit de protéger la vie de ses enfants, de sa femme et des gens qu'il estime. Je la portais à gauche, pour pouvoir la prendre avec la main droite.

Ensuite, nous avons combiné les trois disciplines: promenades dans les bois en étant le plus silencieux possible. Reconnaître la faune et la flore. ET surtout parler à voix basse de l'histoire et simuler des combats.

Puis nous partîmes en mission, (sans Gandalf qui est parti de son coté avec la promesse de m'emmener à l'anniversaire de Bilbon), mais ce qui m'étonna le plus ce jour-là ce fut moins de savoir me défendre et que cette épée s'accordait autant avec moi, mais bien plus de savoir que nous formions une vraie équipe, que nous avions juste besoin d'un ou deux signes pour se comprendre et pour agir ensemble.

On pouvait alors dire NOUS, tellement c'était fort!

L'elfe que je ne connaissais pas avant, était vraiment trop beau, grand brun avec des yeux verts; il avait un regard déterminé, tout comme moi!

Nous étions deux contre cinq éclaireurs du Mordor. On s'est battu juste à la frontière, et j'ai tué! C'était juste un sale orque, mais c'était mon premier meurtre;

Pourtant je savais que face à la mort! Ce serait lui ou moi! Et comme moi, je ne voulais mourir, ce fut donc, lui.

Il me semble que cela m'a fait perdre une partie de l'innocence qu'il me restait.

J'étais à présent prête pour partir, mais j'appréciais aussi la compagnie du bel elfe pour continuer mon apprentissage de la langue elfique! C'était une langue vraiment agréable à parler.

Il avait un sourire à faire flancher même le plus vil serviteur de Sauron,.

Mais parfois, les autres elfes présents venaient se mêler à nous, ils me rassuraient sur la prononciation que je savais écorcher avec mon accent du sud. C'était souvent des conversations complices où l'on nous retransmet toujours quelque chose.

C'était si bien d'apprendre dans ces conditions là, mais nous nous rappelions que hélas, certains professeurs que j'avais eu, n'avaient pas vraiment cette méthode d'apprentissage!

Pauvres professeurs que je médisais avec humour! Certains me manquaient quelque peu, j'avoue.

Bientôt, Gandalf allait revenir, alors nous nous préparions doucement à nous séparer et à partir vers de nouvelles aventures...

_**FIN **_

_**(Fin finau)**_

_**Votre avis m'intéresse...laissez une reviou et on donnera du shampoing à Sévérus...**_


End file.
